Wayvren Confederacy
Centuries ago a devastating plague rode across the planet of Brule. In its wake billions were left dead, either through direction infection or indirect vectors (infrastructure failure, crime, etc). With only 11% of the pre-plague population remaining when the epidemic was at last deemed to 'have passed' entire nations lay in ruin. In a bid to retain control however, the remaining political and military elite struck a deal amongst themselves to merge all former holdings under the banner of a single nation. It was on that day, centuries ago, that the Wayvren Confederacy was born. Since then, the nation has long recovered, but its people still remain scarred by the disaster that befell their ancestors. =Background of the Confederacy= The Plague The Martian Plague, a terminal and highly contagious disease, is often cited as the catalyst that allowed the Confederacy to come into existence. The plague itself was assumed to be a epidemic brought on by the end of the Martian Continental War, a conflict that lasted from GD 8107 to GD 8132. As peace was at long last achieved and the armies of the Brulian Super States returned home they unknowingly bringing with them the basic strain of the Martian Plague. In just the first few weeks after the war concluded thousands had already fallen ill to the plague, most being fatal cases. Governmental and private health organizations throughout Brule were quick to take action, yet the scale and complexity of the disease was well beyond even the most experimental medical techniques. It would take nearly a decade of trial and error and billions of death before a cure was to be found. In the its wake, the Martian Plague left roughly 4.3 billion dead, or 89% of the total Gilean Population. The Formation In late GD 8146, barely two years after the Martian Plague was declared as being eradicated, the leaders of shattered Brulian Super States found themselves meeting one another. In a high profile meeting prompted by some of the more liberal and progressive governments of the world, the ruling class was establishing the methodology what remained of the status quo and to keep the planet from falling into further disarray. Time and time again a United League, or something vaguely similar, was brought up, those that did so hoping that elimination of the one thing that kept the people separated from one another would allow for the quickest global recovery. Yet these wishful thinkers were not without their critics. Slowly a gap formed between the leaders: on the one side stood those in support of a global power, and on the other, the opponents of such action as led by one Julius Steinburgh. Over the course of the next few months these two parties fought it out as both constantly raised new issues and solutions to one another in order to bolster their own conflicting positions. Eventually though the progressives made a breakthrough as a handful of diplomats splintered off from Steinburgh's antagonistic platform, giving the League-havers the military and economic backing to force their conditions upon the rest. Seemingly overnight an agreement was reached, wanted or not. The Declaration =Society= =Politics= In its most basic form the Government of the Confederacy operates at four tiers; Local, Provincial, Planetary, and National. Local Provincial Planetary National =Economy= Income * General Tax - 500,000fM/week * Brule - 350,000fM/week * Larell - 50,000fM/week * Ackman - 50,000fM/week Total Income - 950,000fM/week Ledger Current Reserve - 6,700,000fM * +500,000fM (Jan 1st, 2011 - 500,000fM bonus) * +950,000fM (Jan 3rd, 2011) * +950,000fM (Jan 10th, 2011) * +1,450,000fM (Jan 17th, 2011 - 500,000fM bonus) * +950,000fM (Jan 24th, 2011) * +950,000fM (Jan 31st, 2011) * +950,000fM (Feb 7th, 2011) =Military= Category:Factions Category:Gilean